Ingredients for a Painting
by NesSelene
Summary: Lady Lynnea and Lady Aly are in Denerim to get some more ingredients for the painting Aly is making for Lynnea. A short ONE SHOT story for LadyAly as a thank you for the character she made regarding my photo's.


_This story is inspired by and is for LadyAly. She managed to make me into a Dragon Age Cousland character and it turned out great already! So Al, this is for you __J_

It was warm and there barely was a breeze! That, matched with wearing a dress was not something pleasant. I loved my dress, it was pretty, made of cream and green silk, not cut too low it was just perfect. The garden was beautiful, so many different colors from all sorts of flowers. There was a huge fountain with a pretty statue of Andraste in the middle. She was facing the sky and her hands were opened up, as if she embraced raindrops falling on her. The water floated down from both of her hands and she had water running from her shoulders as well. It had me so intrigued that I did not notice Lady Aly standing behind me.

"Worshipping Andraste I see Lady Lynnea?"

"Lady Aly!" I said out loud while I turned around. I gave her a hug and smiled "Yes my apologies I did not hear you approach. You look wonderful today!"

"You should have been trained as a Rogue instead of a Warrior if you want to try and persuade people better haha, about the approaching part that is, I do believe you about my appearance" she giggled "which reminds me that I almost have never seen you in your dress! You look wonderful, and you should definitely wear that more often."

I simply nodded. Lady Aly was going to make a portrait of me today. I had never met a more talented person than her and even though it was more my father's wish to have a portrait of me than my own I couldn't help but feeling a bit enthusiastic. The only downside was I had to be in the same position for a long time, but in the end it would be worth it.

"I do not have everything with me so I do need to buy some things while we're here in Denerim. " Lady Aly said while dragging me towards the Market Place. The Market Place was crowded with people and I loved hearing the noises of them talking.

"Where do you think we can buy what you need?" I said as I really didn't know. I had been here a couple of times, but I never saw anything like brushes and such things amongst the merchants.

"We need to walk a little further. Do you remember that weird little store in the back, in that alley after the tavern? I saw a little table in the corner with the things I need. After I got that I'm good to go."

"Oh that one! Father took me there once. I think I walked by some miniature dolls I was looking at and dropped half of them on the floor which caused some to break. I ehm, better wait here if that's alright with you!" I said seriously and stopped walking with Lady Aly. She nodded and I faced myself to the Market Place again. "I'd better browse some wares until she gets back" I thought to myself. I quickly noticed a merchant in the distance who traded rare flowers. As I wanted to see them from a closer distance I increased my pace. My eyes were fixed on those flowers. I didn't even notice the two men who wanted to walk by and I found myself bumping into the younger one of the two.

"My apologies Ser" I said with my eyes to the ground. This was so stupid, I never was so fixated on something that I missed people and I especially never ran into them before. I looked up to the young man. He had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes. He was about my age if not a year or two older. I noticed he was still holding me as a reaction to the bump and I was still staring. I felt a blush coming up my cheeks. The young man was with an older man, tanned with dark hair and eyes. "I hope my actions did not hurt you?" I carefully asked.

"Not at all, are you alright yourself?" he responded and he gave me a smile. Dear Maker, he was really cute! Not long after I saw a rogue running by who rudely bumped into the older man. The older man noticed that he actually stole his purse and quickly ran after him leaving the younger man behind. He hesitated for a second, but quickly said "I'd better go help him, maybe we can meet each other again?" he dropped a small courtesy and ran after the older man.

"Lynnea, I'm back. What happened?" Lady Aly said.

"Oh my you startled me! I just ran in the cutest person ever" I said with a smile. I still had that blush the younger man left me with. "Come, we better go as I remember you had a painting to make. We're wasting our daylight dear Aly"

The painting took quite a few hours, and everything was hurting from standing still so long. Even my cheeks hurt because I had to focus on keeping my smile, but everything was worth it. She had painted everything so nicely and had even captured the blush on my cheeks she saw earlier in Denerim. "Why did she do that!" I thought to myself, but I couldn't blame her. We talked about what happened and both had to laugh about it. I could barely stand still to which she got mad at me for moving so much.

That painting was hung up in the great hall of our castle, to be seen by all. Why wouldn't it, as it was made by the finest artist of Ferelden and on one of the nicests days I've had so far.


End file.
